


Human Again

by orphan_account



Category: TT - Twice (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, F/F, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jae only wants one thing out of life but the more years that pass, the more impossible it seems.





	Human Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Biscuit Lion (cookiethelion)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiethelion/gifts).



> A quick guide for who is who in the fic.
> 
> Tzuyu - Yin
> 
> Jihyo - Sul-Hee
> 
> Jeongyeon - Jae-in
> 
> Mina - Shira
> 
> Momo - Suzume
> 
> Dahyun- Miho

Jae spent a lot of time observing the world around her but there was little you could do when trapped in the body of a puppet. In hindsight, pissing off that faerie Suzume proved to be one of the worst decisions she’d ever made. 

To be fair, fae were prickly little creatures. The littlest thing could set one of them off and punishments could even result in death. Given the current predicament Jae found herself in, death would be a blessing. Sitting in the well furnished living room day after day brought on mind numbing boredom.

Some would consider Jae lucky. She was no longer sitting in that dreadful magic shop where little care was given to her wooden form. Jae’’s current owner took great care of her but there still was the fact that she found herself trapped day after day.

Jae’s owner Yin had a penchant for collecting enchanted items so the utmost care was always given to them. Yin, in general, could be quite an oddball but Jae hadn’t met any other vampires in her life so as far as Jae knew, that happened to be how vampires acted.

During that particular morning, Jae had yet to see Yin at all. Unlike most vampires, Yin preferred the morning. The sun caused her discomfort but Yin never seemed willing to cut off her exposure to the sun at all.

“Morning Jae!” piped a familiar and annoyingly cheerful voice. It belonged not to Yin but to Miho, her best friend.

Able to at least move her eyes, Jae shifted the gaze to Miho. She needed to look practically at the floor where Jae eventually spotted a small, white bunny.

Jae had to roll her eyes at the sight. Miho could shapeshift into any living creature so, of course, a tiny bunny rabbit that you had to struggle to see was the way to go.

_'Could you shift into something a lot taller? It's not like I can crane my neck to look at you. I'm made of wood, remember?’_

Since finding out Jae wasn't just a puppet given life but rather a human turned puppet, Yin had treated Jae with even more care. Yin even enlisted the help of her witch friend Sul-Hee to let Jae express herself through telepathy.

It wasn't a substitute for humanity but Jae would take it. She'd been silent for so long that it felt great to have any sort of voice.

“... But look at how cute I am?”

_'Irrelevant when I can't get a good look at you!’_

Miho sighed but reluctantly shifted into her usual human form… wearing a bunny suit. “Is that better?” she asked, still wearing that pout on her face.

_'No. You're wearing… oh forget it, Miho. Good morning. Do you know where Yin has gone?’_

“No, she left before I even woke up.” She then shot Jae a smile before literally hopping off. It was a strange sight but not the strangest thing Jae had ever witnessed going on in this house.

Most of her concern, however was on Yin. Yin may have been a morning person but it wasn’t like her to actually go out into the sun. 

She’d end up with these terrible sunburns and headaches that would last for days. Parasols, vampire prescription strength sunblock, and sunglasses helped but it only went so far.

“I know where Yin went.” It was said in a sing-songy voice, which caused Jae to inwardly flinch. “Do you want to know?”

_‘Shut up, pirate.’_

“You must have been mean back when you were a human.”

_‘Don’t you have a painting to retreat into?’_

Yin had first bought the enchanted painting Shira’s soul was trapped in years before she found Jae. Much like Jae, she was bitter at being trapped but at least Shira had lived her life. Jae was technically still alive while Shira was nothing more than a spirit unable to move on.

“Guess you don’t want to know then,” Shira teased. “If only you were nicer to me…”

Jae wished she could have thrown something in the direction of that hideous painting. ‘ _Oh brave and fearsome pirate, Shira! Please tell me where Yin has gone.’_ If Jae had the ability to throw up, it was what she would be doing right now.

 

“She’s following up on another lead for your ‘cure’.” Shira scoffed. “Pointless if you ask me. If Sul-Hee couldn’t undo the curse, what makes her think anything can? Fae magic is untouchable.”

Jae’s eyes narrowed at the mention of faeries. She shouldn't blame an entire species for the action of one but decades stuck as a puppet tended to make a person a little resentful.

_'I hate to agree with you but you're right. Fae magic is the most powerful and scientist magic around.’_

The only chance of ending the curse would be to get the original faerie who put the spell on Jae to reverse it. Jae wished Yin wouldn't go through the trouble. Ever since Sul-Hee revealed to Yin that Jae wasn't an animated puppet but rather a human under a curse, the vampire was determined to find a cure.

Jae thought it was pointless but still appreciated that Yin thought that much of her. Never had anyone thought that highly of Jae before. If she had retained the ability to become physically flustered, she would have.

The door opening drew Jae out of her thoughts. Her eyes flickered towards the door and there she saw Yin, all decked out in black. This was normal. What made Jae stare straight ahead in shock was the sight of a small faerie fluttering beside Yin.

It was Suzume; the faerie who trapped her in this wooden prison.

_'No disrespect Yin but why is that wicked creature here? Please tell me you plan on having fae blood for dinner.’_

The faerie shrieked, fluttering around angrily. Jae had no idea what she was saying but honestly didn't care. She just wanted her gone.

“Suzume is here to reverse the ridiculous curse she put on you,” Yin said confidently. “And if she doesn't, I have it on good authority to report to the fae elders who wholeheartedly disagree with her childish decision to leave you under a curse for this long.”

By now, Jae couldn't even remember what she had done to offend the fae. All she cared about was the curse finally being lifted.

 _'Yin…’_ If Jae had been capable of tears, she would've burst out into then right now.

Yin smiled and then glared at Suzume. “Go on.”

Lifting a spell and becoming human again was nothing like the movies. It involved little fanfare. No lights, music, or anything like that. 

All Jae knew was that one moment she was wood and the next she could actually move her limbs. “Shit that feels weird,” Jae rasped out, tears springing to her eyes at the fact that she could.hear her own voice again.

Yin walked towards Jae and knelt beside her. “What feels weird?”

“Being able to feel again, which you did for me, Yin. I don't know how to thank you.”

“Continue to be my friend.”

The idea of continuing to be Yin's friend was appealing but now that Jae was human again, she could let herself finally think of something more. “And more?” Jae asked hopefully.

Yin's eyes widened. She then smiled and pulled Jae into a kiss before she could get another word out.

Jae was going to take that as a yes.


End file.
